Forever: A Klaine Fanfic
by AshleyGleek
Summary: My first fanfic about the budding love of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.  I know, I know there are like 3 kajillion out there but I was bored...  Rated T for language and content and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt heard this voice in his head and tried to block it out and stay asleep. Suddenly his door flies open and in comes his dad "Kurt, wake up I'm not going to ask you again!"

"But I don't really want to go to school today dad."

"Why?" asked Burt tensely "If someone is bothering you tell me and I'll straighten it out right now. No one is going to mess with you Kurt."

"No, dad it's nothing...I'll go." Kurt got up off his bed as his dad walked out of the room and closed the door. He now made the hour long decision of what to wear. _Kurt Hummel never wears the same thing twice in one week_ thought Kurt to himself as he looked through the closet trying to find an outfit up to his standards.

"Ha!" He said out loud as he pulled a never worn before Alexander McQueen shirt, tag still in tact.

He threw together the rest of his outfit and checked it out in the mirror. "I look decent." He said softly.

He then did his daily "beautification" and ran downstairs. Crap I'm late he thought. "No time for breakfast dad!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt turned around to see Finn waving like a maniac "Want a ride?"

"Not really." Said Kurt

"Why not? I'm picking up a new student today. The school asked me to make him feel at home."

"That sounds fun..." Kurt looked down.

"Come on Kurt. You might make a new friend."

_I do need one _Kurt thought "Sure." he said as he looked up.

Finn was trying to make conversation while Kurt, who was sitting in the back seat, tuned out looking out the window. _Why does David havta make my life miserable. I wish there was someone who really understood me, someone I could talk to. Unlike Fast Talkin' Finn over here._ A tear rolled down his cheek as they came to a stop to a house and Finn honked the horn. Kurt looked up at the boy walking out of the house. He had dark hair and a beautiful face. _Wow_ Kurt thought. The dapper young man opened the door to the back seat. "Hi. I'm Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I've been drawing a crap ton more that writing...I have several drawings that need to get done. ARRGGHH FML. Here's the second chapter of my story...enjoy ;D This is when it gets sexay (LAWL JK This is all T rated stuff people. Cuz I'm awkward...)**

* * *

><p>"Hi Blaine." Kurt said almost out of breath.<p>

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Are you crying?"

"Oh!" Kurt wiped his tears "No I'm okay."

"No you're not," Blaine said as he sat next to Kurt "I've heard that one before." He pulled out a tissue and gave it to Kurt. "Whatever is wrong will get better. I promise."

Kurt smiled and looked into the rear view mirror to see Finn giving him the goofiest smile ever. He rolled his eyes and they continued to school.

"So what school did you go to before this?" Kurt asked Blaine a they were walking into the school.

"Dalton." Blaine smiled at him.

"Oh."

Blaine laughed "What's with the 'Oh' Kurt?"

"Nothing!" Kurt looked at him innocently "I just said oh."

Blaine laughed again. Just then David was walking through the hallway he looked at Kurt and Blaine "Hey gay boy," He stopped "this your boyfriend?" and pointed at Blaine. Kurt froze.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled at him "Why don't you just lay off okay? Don't be such a jerk!"

David looked at him like he was going to eat him. Blaine went to look at Kurt but he was already running to the boys bathroom. "Kurt!" he ran after him leaving David standing alone. He flung open the door to find Kurt on the floor crying.

"Kurt," Blaine walked over to him "is that why you were crying in the car?"

Kurt nodded and burst out into tears. "Kurt," Blaine sat in front of him "it's okay. I'll stay with you and make sure he doesn't bother you anymore. Because since the moment I met you I knew we were going to be best friends."

Kurt looked at him "Really?"

"Really."

"I've never had a guy best friend since I came out...it makes them uncomfortable. There's no one here that's gay."

Blaine laughed and turned to put his arm around Kurt "I am." he said.

"Really?" Kurt was surprised

"Really. Now we can go hunt guys together!"

Kurt laughed "No guys want me."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you Kurt"

Blaine looked at Kurt then he got up. "Let's go we're going to be late for class."

He held a hand out and Kurt reluctantly took it and Blaine helped him up.

"I'll catch up with you. Let me just clean up." Kurt said.

"Yeah sure!" Blaine gave him an amazing smile and left the bathroom.

_Oh. My. Gosh._ Kurt thought to himself._ Did he really just tell me that? He's so perfect and sweet and, and...amazing._ Kurt sighed. _He's too amazing and a guy like him would never go for a guy like me...why are I getting my hopes up?_ Kurt washed his face and left the bathroom walking to class.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt? What do you think of the new kid?" Kurt turned around to see Finn following him.<p>

"He's...cute." Kurt said quietly.

Finn smiled "So is he gay? 'Cuz if he is Kurt you need to get it in."

"Finn! No, that's not what I meant...even though he is but, nevermind."

Finn laughed "Are you sure because you blushed when I said that."

Kurt hit Finns arm, "No. I do **not** think about him like that..._lie_...I'm not attracted to him he's not my type..._another lie_."

"Okay Kurt, whatever you say." He started walking away "_Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g_."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine was running through the hall to him with his amazing smile again on his face.

"Hi Blaine!" A smiled formed on Kurts lips.

"So do you want to walk to your house and we can, like, study or something?"

Kurt squealed inside. "Yeah sure that would be fine"

So then they walked home...together.

* * *

><p><strong>Finals suck...what the point is I dunno. So I whipped up this chapter in about 20 minutes with my heart jumping every time the phone rings to make sure it isn't my school telling me I fail at life. I was brainstorming for days about this chapter and what would happen. But yeah here it is. It's summer now so I can type more often...I can also draw more often, WOOO BONUS! Kay peace, hope you enjoyed this chapter and STAY TUNED for the rest of this Klaine magicness. (is that even a word?)<strong>


End file.
